Why Ninjas shouldn't have AIM
by NamimiNakashima
Summary: It started out like a normal day on the computer when suddenly...Sasuke receives an online chat invite on AIM! What insanity will unfold then? One can only imagine..the wonders of ninjas on aim! A random humor fanfic. Rated T for some language. Enjoy!
1. And so it begins

Hi! Hope You like the story! And...I apoligize if any of these screen namers are similar to any of yours or someone you know. I tried not to do that. I am reallllly sorry! By the way, KaboomGoMonkey1 is me.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke yawned. It was about 12 midnight and he forgot he had an essay due tomorrow...the tired boy logged on AIM absent mindedly and opened up Microsoft Office Word...

BING!

"Dude!" Sasuke almost fell out of his chair. The dark eyes boy yawned again and read the screen..

RamenBoy4Life has invited you to a buddy Chat.

Accept?

Sasuke was going to decline but decided no harm done if he opens it...right?

And so...it began..

AvengerUchiha has entered the chat.

RamenBoy4life: SUP SASUKE!!!

AvengerUchiha: Hey...

XxPINKISBETTERXx: SASUKE KUN! HOW ARE YOU?

AvengerUchiha: WHose that!?

RamenBoy4Life: Sakura duh...

XxPNKISBETTERXx: Yeah! CHA! SOO GLAD UR HERE CUZ I WAS ABOUT 2 SPAZZ ALONE WITH NARUTO!

AvengerUchiha: heheh...bored now..

RamenBoy4life: Thats nice emo

XxPINKISBETTERXx: DON'T CALL HIM MEO!

AvangerUchiha: Shut up naruto..and its "EMO" Sakura...spell right will ya?

XxPINKISBETTERXx: Oh..right...

SUPERBLONDIEBITCH has entered the chat

AvengerUchiha: Who the hell...?

XxPINKISBETTERXx: Naruto whose that?

RamenBoy4Life: I dunno she told me to invite her or else...

SUPERBLONDIEBITCH: Its me Ino DUUUH! HI SASUKE!

AvengerUchiha: Oh gawd...

XxPINKISBETTERXx: NARUTO U LET THE PIG IN HER?

SUPERBLONDIEBITCH: wow...its HERE SAKURA SPELL IT RIGHT!

AvengerUchiha: Yeah...

Host: SUPERBLONDIEBITCH I'm sorry but the screen name is too inappropriate for this chat. Come back later once you change your screen name. Thankyou!

SUPERBLONDIEBITCH: What the hell?

SUPERBLONDIEBITCH has been disconnected

XxPINKISBETTERXx: HAHA INO PIG!

AvengerUchiha: ...wow

RamenBoy4Life: Where that Host come from OO. Hey Sasu-emo! Ur bro and his friends are on!

AvengerUchiha: Dont you DARE invite them!

XxPINKISBETTERXx: Yeah don't!...Wanna roleplay?

RamenBoy4Life: Too Late

FearMeImJaws has entered the chat

RedEyesItachi has entered the chat

ArtisaBang has entered the chat

AvengerUchiha: WTF ALL AT THE SAME TIME!?

RedEyesItachi: Hello little bro

AvengerUchiha: GRRR GO AWAY!

Artisabang: Aww family reunion hm

RamenBoy4Life: Wow...whats with ur screen name Deidara?

Artisabang: Because...fool...art is a bang hm

XxPINKISBETTERXx: Cha...look at Fish Mans XD

RamenBoy4Life: HAHA LOL

FearMeImJaws: U KIDDIN? MINES THE BEST IN HERE!

AvengerUchiha: Ya rite..and Itachi...why is urs...so obvious?

RedEyesItachi: I'm flattered Sasuke...you noticed me

AvengerUchiha: I HATE YOU!

RedEyesItachi: Don't you have an essay to finish little brother?

Artisabang: heh got ya there hm

RamenBoy4life: XD

XxPINKISBETTERXx: WHO WANTS TO ROLEPLAY?

FearMeImJaws: JERRY JERRY JERRY!

Artisabang: Stfu Kisame u ruined it hm

FearMeImJaws: NO MAKE ME!!!

ArtIsabang: You wouldnt want me 2

RamenBoy4Life: oo this is gettin good

AvengerUchiha: Ok break it up ladies...

Artisabang: Stfu emo

AvengerUchiha: IM NOT EMO!

XxPINKISBETTERXx: YEAH HES NOT EMO!

FearmeimJaws: XD

Artisabang: -- Shark boy

FearMeImJaws: Lava girl

RamenBoy4Life: XD LOL OMG

AvengerUchiha: lol...THAT WAS CORNY

Artisabang: Ya it was...

FearMeImJaws: ...

Artisabang: aww i think i made him cry hm

FearMeImJaws has left the chat

RamenBoy4Life: XD poor Kisame

AvengerUchiha: hmm...Deidara u should run

Artisabang: Ya rite why shud I?

AvengerUchiha: -- dont u live together?

Artisabang: ...OMG ITS KISAME NFOEFBDFBDKHGFKHG!!!

Artisabang has been disconnected

AvengerUchiha: tooold yooou...

XxPINKISBETTERXx: wow..who wants to rp?

RamenBoy4life: What happened to Itachi?

AvengerUchiha: Dunno...Itachi?

RamenBoy4Life: Itachi?

RedEyesItachi: What? Watching Deidara and Kisame fight in the living room

RamenBoy4Life: DARN! I wanna watch...

AvengerUchiha: Ur such an idiot Itachi...i will kill you one day

RedEyesItachi: Ya...for that one im posting pics of you humping Mr Teddy

AvengerUchiha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

RamenBoy4Life: XD RLY? ROFL

AvengerUchiha: OMG!!

RedEyesItachi: ha..ha

OrochiSnakeMan has entered the chat

AvengerUchiha: OO

RamenBoy4Life: WTH

XxPINKISBETTERXx??????

OrochiSnakeMan: ATTENTION ALL SHINOBI!!! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! SASUKE I WILL TAKE U AWAY! TA TA

OrochiSnakeMan has left the chat

AvengerUchiha: OO

RedEyesItachi: Welll that was weird...Sasuke finish ur essay

RedEyesItachi has left the chat

AvengerUchiha: DMN! MY ESSAY!

AvengerUchiha has left the chat

RamenBoy4Life: YAY Sakura...we have the room to ourselves..soo...

XxPINKISBETTERXx has the left the chat

RamenBoy4Life: ...

RamenBoy4life has left the chat

KaboomGoMonkey1 has entered the chat

IisagoodBoy has entered the chat

KaboomGoMonkey: HAHA THAT WAS AN AWESOME PRANK HUH TOBI?

IisagoodBoy: lol ya Nami Tobi is still lauhging!

KaboomGoMonkey1: U make a good Orochimaru!

IisagoodBoy: OO...U were not Orochimaru!?

KaboomGoMonkey1: O.o UR NOT?

IisagoodBoy: ...

KaboomGoMonkey1: ...Tobi?

IisagoodBoy: ...Yes?

KaboomGoMonkey1: I'm scared OO

KaboomGoMonkey1 has left the chat

IisagoodBoy has left the chat


	2. Late night Insanity

Sasuke sighed. It was almost 2 in the morning...he cursed himself for being in that chat with Naruto and everyone else. He should know...that 500 word essays don't write themselves...

BING!

"Ah hell..." Sasuke said shaking his head and read the screen.

RamenBoy4Life has invited you in a buddy chat.

Accept?

Sasuke growled..he pouted...frowned...he glared..and you know what? He pressed Accept...

AvengerUchiha has entered the chat.

AvengerUchiha: Ok..this BETTER be good Naruto!

RamenBoy4Life: Hi Sasuke! Shut up and hold on I'm inviting Sakura back! brb

AvengerUchiha: -.-...

KazeKage-G: Nice to see you too Sasuke...

AvengerUchiha: huh? Gaara?

KazeKage-G: who else...

AvengerUchiha: w/e...ur screen name should be "Mr.Badgerthing"

Kazekage-G: And urs should be.."IHumpTeddyBears"

AvengerUchiha: ...-.-...

RamenBoy4Life: Wow u 2 seem to be getting along FINE!

AvengerUchiha: Ya..

Kazekage-G: "Believe it" sarcasm

AvengerUchiha: Ur screen name sounds like a rapper..

Kazekage-G: U kno im gangsta...

XxPINKISBETTERXx has entered the chat

RamenBoy4Life: SAKURAAAA

Kazekage-G: Ok..here we go...

XxPINKISBETTERXx: SASUKE!!!

AvengerUchiha: ..Go awaaay!

RamenBoy4Life: Heh it rhymed

Kazekage-G: o.O...does anyone know someone named...DrunkenLadySue? Cuz...it keeps making me invite it...

AvengerUhiha: eh?

RamenBoy4Life: ROFL..whoever it is invite!

XxPINKISBETTERXx: Who wants to roleplay?

DrunkenLadySue has entered the chat.

AvengerUchiha: O.o

Kazekage-G: ...

RamenBoy4Life: HI!

XxPINKISBETTERXx: Who the hell?!

DrunkenLadySue: HIIIIIIIIIIII!

RamenBoy4Life: Who are u?

DrunkenLadySue: HIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AvengerUchiha: Ok...?

Kazekage-G: I'm scared - -

DrunkenLadySue: N..NOO GO AWAY U GORILLA WOMAN!!!!! NOOOOO

DrunkenLadySue has been disconnected.

AvengerUchiha: O.o

Kazekage-G: Ok...no comment

RamenBoy4Life: ..HEY HINATA's on!

XxPINKISBETTERXx: ...hugs Sasuke

ShyHinaChan has entered the chat.

ShyHinaChan: Sorry bout DrunkenLadySue...that was Neji...too many sake..

AvengerUchiha: Ooooh...Hinata?

ShyHinaChan: Yes?

RamenBoy4Life: HI HINATA!

Kazekage-G: hello...

ShyHinaChan: Hello

XxPINKISBETTERXx: ...I feel ignroed...

ShyHinaChan: I think u mean ignored

AvengerUchiha: Damn sakura learn how to spell will ya?

XxPINKISBETTERXx: -.-

GentleIcePrince has entered the chat.

Inolicious has entered the chat.

RedEyesItachi has entered the chat.

IisagoodBoy has entered the chat.

AvengerUchiha: WTF that scares me!

GentleIcePrince: Hi

ShyHinaChan: Hi..um..Haku?

RamenBoy4Life: XD shud be princess...JK!

Inolcious: XD WHAT UP BITCHES?

XxPINKISBETTERXx: Shut up Ino --

GentleIcePrince: MEANIE!

GentleIcePrince has left the chat.

IisagoodBoy: awww that was mean...

Kazekage-G: Who r u?

IisagoodBoy: I'm Tobi! . I'm a good boy!

Inolicious: ...WHO WANTS TO SCREW ME XD JK!

AvengerUchiha: Ino u scare me go away

RamenBoy4Life: ewwwwww

Host: Inoliclious we are sorry but we're going to have to suspend you from this chat. Try Again Later.

Inolicious: WHAT? WHY!?

Host: I dont know...simply because I dont like you

Inolicious has been disconnected.

RamenBoy4Life: XDDDDD

XxPINKISBETTERXx: Wow...hey isn't Itachi in here?

AvengerUchiha: Yeah...what do u want Itachi?

RedEyesItachi: Just wanted to let u kno that if u want to see Sasuke humping Mr Teddy check it out on my website. Oh and Sasuke..finish ur essay

RedEyesItachi has left the chat.

AvengerUchiha: ...

RamenBoy4Life: WOOOO! TO HIS WEBSITE! brb

XxPINKISBETTERXx: Naruto u freak...

Kazekage-G: Ok..Leaving now...

Kazekage-G has left the chat.

AvengerUchiha: ...soooo..Tobi...what r u here 4 again?

Iisagoodboy: I don't know...Tobi's eating a gummy worm .

AvengerUchiha: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...

IisaGoodBoy: Now Tobi's curious about u humping a teddy bear...poor teddy bear T.T!

IisaGoodBoy has left the chat

XxPINKISBETTERXx: Soo..sasuke...runs fingers against his face

AvengerUchiha has left the chat.

XxPINKISBETTERXx: HEEEY!!!!

XxPINKISBETTERXx has left the chat.

RamenBoy4Life: XD back! Heh...where'd everyone go? ...damn not again!

RamenBoy4Life has left the chat.

ShyHinaChan: Hey...i was still in here -.-

ShyHinaChan has left the chat.

* * *

END CHAPPIE 2! Hope you liked it! And yes i made Haku alive in this one. Everyone loves Haku xD Reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	3. Happy Valentines day!

Woo! Happy Valentines day guys! I haven't updated this story in a while but i decided to do a random chapter. (Eh...all my chapters are random...) Anywho xD...I hope you guys enjoy!

-Nami

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...because if I did...It wouldn't be called Naruto XD

* * *

It was your average Februrary 14th to Sasuke. Or to him it was. Since he has been training hard he decided he'd go on AIM just to quench his boredom..

And in about three seconds a familiar chat invite popped up on the screen. It was of course...Naruto.

Sasuke glowered before pressing Accept.

AvengerUchiha has entered the chat.

RamenBoy4Life: Sas-Emo! What be up?

AvengerUchiha: ...nothing much i guess...

XxPINKISBETTERXx: Sasuke kun! Guess what today is?

AvengerUchiha: ...Thursday?

RamenBoy4Life: LMFAO STUPID ITS NOT THURSDAY

XxPINKISBETTERXx: Naruto you idiot ya it is!!!! Sasuke kun what i mean is..a holiday is today

AvengerUchiha: ...oh thats nice

XxPINKISBETTERXx: Can you guess?

AvengerUchiha: ...Idiots day?

RamenBoy4Life: Wow Sasuke. Everyone knows Idiots day is on April Fools

AvengerUchiha: For you Naruto, its everyday.

RamenBoy4Life: XD- HEY EXCUSE ME!?

XxPINKISBETTERXx: Naruto quiet! Sasuke heres a hint. Its the day we're people give candy and hearts to the ones they love and...ya know...

AvengerUchiha: Oh. Valentines day?

RamenBoy4Life: DING DING DING Took ya long enough!

XxPINKISBETTERXx: Naruto when i asked you the same question you said COLUMBUS DAY IDIOT! -.-

AvengerUchiha: lol

RamenBoy4Life: Ha...Some people are on Im gonna invite ppl in so we can play the game Sakura.

XxPINKISBETTERXx: Suh weet!

AvengerUchiha: What game?

XxPINKISBETTERXx: A really nice Valentines game Sasuke kun n.n

AvengerUchiha: ...wonderful -.-

SunaGodessOfWind has entered the chat.

XxPINKISBETTERXx: Hi

SunaGodessOfWind: Sup

AvengerUchiha: ...who is this?

SunaGodessOfWind: Guess

AvengerUchiha: I hate guessing...

SunaGodessOfWind: Just do it!

AvengerUchiha: ...Paris Hilton?

RamenBoy4Life: O.O ROFL

XxPINKISBETTERXx: Oo lol

SunaGodessOfWind: OH YOU BRAT YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT! ITS TEMARI AND DONT EVER COMPARE ME TO PARIS HILTON OR THE NEXT THING YOU'LL EVER SEE IS ME KILLING YOU

XxPINKISBETTERXx: ...HA Oh really?

AvengerUchiha: My words exactly Sakura...

SunaGodessOfWind: -.- so are we playing that dumb game?

RamenBoy4Life: Ya hold on I'm looking for more peeps to invite : D

KonohasGreenBeast14 has entered the chat

AvengerUchiha: This is so obvious...Lee

XxPINKISBETTERXx: FOR THE LOVE OF SASUKE NARUTO YOU IDIOT!

RamenBoy4Life: What? Hey Bushy Brows!

SunaGodessOfWind: Hey

KonohasGreenBeast14: Greetings everyone! Hello Sakura chan!

XxPINKISBETTERXx: hey lee...

RamenBoy4Life: Okay! We need one more girl to complete the game brb

XxPINKISBETTERXx: So how are you guys?

SunaGodessOfWind: good i guess

KonohasGreenBeast14: PERFECT!

AvengerUchiha: ...

XxPINKISBETTERXx: Whats wrong Sasuke?

AvengerUchiha: Oh nothing I just randomly remembered that i have a life and you guys are boring me to death...

KonohasGreenBeast14: awww...cheer up Sasuke!

SunaGodessOfWind: You mean cheer up emo kid?

XxPINKISBETTERXx: ..SASUKE KUN IS NOT EMO

RamenBoy4Life: Ya he is. Back : D Okay I couldn't find a girl but i did find something close to one named a Deidara : D (note: I am Deidara fangirl ...HOW DARE YOU NARUTO xD)

AvengerUchiha: oh wow -.-

Artisabang has entered the chat.

Artisabang: Yo un

SunaGodessOfWind: Hey

KonohasGreenBeast14: Greetings!

XxPINKISBETTERXx: Hi

RamenBoy4Life: Time to play! Okay...everyone type in a random number from 1-10 ready...set...GO

KonohasGreenBeast14: 4

Artisabang: 10 un

AvengerUchiha: This is stupid...1

SunaGodessOfWind: 3

XxPINKISBETTERXx: 6

RamenBoy4Life: Blue!

AvengerUchiha: ...??? Naruto thats not a number...

RamenBoy4Life: O.o oh i meant 7!

XxPINKISBETTERXx: ...idiot

Artisabang: lmao ur slow un

RamenBoy4Life: ...ANYWAY okay...Lee tomorrow you kiss Tenten

KonohasGreenBeast14: o.O

RamenBoy4Life: Deidara you kiss...Sasuke o.O XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

AvengerUchiha: O.O

XxPINKISBETTERXx: WHAT!?

SunaGodessOfWind: HAHAHAHA

Artisabang: AW HELLZ NAW

Artisabang has left the chat.

RamenBoy4Life: Sasuke you kiss...ME!? OH NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

AvengerUchiha: WTF

XxPINKISBETTERXx: ...AGH

RamenBoy4Life: ...Temari you kiss Shikamaru

SunaGodessOfWind has left the chat.

RamenBoy4Life: O.o OOOOH let me find out : D...Tema has a little crushy poo...Sakura you kiss...Jiraiya o.o

XxPINKISBETTERXx: ...NO NO START OVER NO!!!!!!!!

KonohasGreenBeast14: Well this was fun guys but im going to go train with Gai Sensei. Bye!

KonohasGreenBeast14 has left the chat.

AvengerUchiha: ...I'm still going over...shock...Im going to bed...

XxPINKISBETTERXx: WAIT SASUKE!

AvengerUchiha: ...what?

XxPINKISBETTERXx: ...um...Happy Valentines day n.n

AvengerUchiha: ...kay

AvengerUchiha has left the chat.

RamenBoy4Life: O.o HEY COOL I GOT YOU SAKURA!

XxPINKISBETTERXx: LOOK AT THE TIME...Im gonna go walk my dogs!

RamenBoy4Life: You dont have any dogs

XxPINKISBETTERXx: Well Im gonna find one now o.e

XxPINKISBETTERXx has left the chat.

RamenBoy4Life: ...She digs me : D

RamenBoy4Life has left the chat.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! Happy Valentines day! 


End file.
